1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker system, such as those used for live performances, wherein the main speaker includes storage compartments for the satellite speakers, so that the speaker system can be easily transported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, speaker systems for live performances are well known. These systems typically include at least one main speaker along with a plurality of smaller satellite speakers. As these speaker systems are typically used for mobile or “on the road” applications, these speaker systems are frequently set up before a performance and, several hours later, packed up after the performance for transportation to the site of a subsequent performance. This can be an unwieldy and time-consuming process and, under the worst circumstances, can result in the satellite speakers becoming separated and misplaced from the main speaker. Additionally, these speaker systems have typically been large and unwieldy, and therefore difficult to transport in motor vehicles.